


Sex Ed

by cloverdream



Category: Yakuza 5 - Fandom, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza 5 (Video Game), Sex Education, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverdream/pseuds/cloverdream
Summary: Haruka asks Akiyama to teach her about sex. Takes place in Yakuza 5.





	Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it, if you dont like it then just dont read it and move along. Disclaimer: I dont own Yakuza this is just a fanfic made for fun.

Akiyama and Haruka were sitting inside of Harukas apartment in sotenbori. She had called him on her cell phone because she wanted to ask him something really important. "Mr akiyama can you please come over to my apartment?" Haruka asked him on the phone. "Whats the matter Haruka?" Akiyama asked her. "You sound really worried about something." Haruka sighed and said "Please just come over you know where I live right." "Yes I do. I will come over to yours then. See ya soon." Akiyama hanged up and lit his cigarette. "Why would Haruka want me to come over for, She sounded really worried about something" Akiyama thought in his head. So he went to where Haruka lived. He knocked on the door and Haruka answered the door. "Hi Mr Akiyama come inside." She said and Akiyama walked inside. "I never seen what your apartment is like." He said when he looked inside. "Yes this is your first time seeing my apartment right?" Haruka asked him. "Yeah."  
  
"Ok make yourself at home then," Haruka said to him. "Why did you call me to come over? You sounded very worried on the phone." Akiyama asked her and scratched his head. Haruka blushed and looked away from him. "Well its kinda embarrassing..." "What is it?" Akiyama asked curiously. "You can ask me anything you want." Haruka did a deep breath and looked at him. "Well my friends were talking about the homework at school. Its about ummmm..." Haruka blushed again. "Its about sex." 

 Akiyama looked at her and Haruka blushed. "I was wondering if you can help teach me about this stuff because I am too shy to ask anyone else I hope you understand but if you dont want to teach me I get it." Akiyama shaked his head. "No I can teach you Haruka Im glad you asked me I promise I will teach you everything you need to know." "Thank you Mr Akiyama!!" Haruka said and bowed politely at him. Akiyama nods. "Yeah lets start by sitting down and I will explain. Do you have a book or something from school so its easier for me to explain to you?" Haruka nods. "Yes one sec." She said before getting her textbook out of her bag and giving it to him. 

 They sat down on Harukas bed and Akiyama opened the book. "Ok what do you wanna know Haruka" he asked her. "Ummm well my friends were talking about masturbation and stuff. What does that mean?" Haruka asked him. "Oh Masturbation..." Akiyama said. "Well thats when someone touches themself in pleasure when they are horny and it relieves them pretty much." Akiyama was not really sure how to explain it but he thought Haruka would understand. "Uh okay," Haruka said but she didnt seem like she really understood. "Horny? Whats that mean" Akiyama did a deep breath. "Do you not know what it means. Oh boy." He did a facepalm. "Sorry Mr Akiyama," Haruka said sadly. Akiyama shaked his head and said "Its ok ill just explain then. Its when someone is desiring sex and they are turned on. So when a guy is horny the penis gets hard while when a girl is horny her pussy is wet," he said.

 "Oh I get it." Haruka said and smiled. "How do they relieve themself then." "Well a guy will jack off and a girl will finger herself," Akiyama says. Haruka looked surprise. "Oh really? How do they even do that." Akiyama groaned. "Look up porn and itll show you!" Haruka looked at him sadly. "But thats not fair I asked you to help me learn about this sex stuff...Can you show me instead" Haruka said with puppy dog eyes. 

 "No!" Akiyama said angrily. "Im not going to show you Haruka... Thats not appropriate." Haruka pouted again. "Please Mr Akiyama its just for my homework! Pretty please. Its to help me study." Akiyama did a deep breath. "This is so weird. But fine Ill show you but dont tell anybody. Its so embarrassing." "I promise." Haruka said. Akiyama undid his pants and pulled out his cock and Haruka stared at it with wide eyes. "Wow Mr Akiyama... Thats your penis its pretty nice." She said and Akiyama rolled his eyes. "Dont say stuff like that Haruka. Its weird." Haruka could not stop staring. Akiyama started to jack his cock and beat it hard and fast while Haruka watched him. "Ahhh Haruka...Im gonna come...Watch ok?" Akiyama said and Haruka nodded. Akiyama moaned and came in his hand and Haruka watched while he came. "Wow. So thats what it means to jack off" Haruka said. "Yeah and this is come. Its what comes out when a guy jacks off and when he has an orgasm. It has sperm and if he has an orgasm when he is fucking a girl shell get pregnant." 

 "Oh wow." Haruka said and Akiyama was about to go to the bathroom to wash his hands but Haruka told him to stop. "I wanna...know what it tastes like," Haruka said. "What are you saying Haruka! You cant do that..." "Why not," Haruka said. "My friend Akari said that she tried her boyfriends come and it tastes good I wanna try it please Mr Akiyama just this once." Akiyama sighed. "Okay fine but this is still weird and you cant tell anybody about this okay?" Haruka nodded. "Yes I promise." Haruka went on her knees and started eating Akiyamas come from his hand. She licked her lips. "Its very salty. But It tastes good." She said. "Can I try more?" "No you cant thats enough." Akiyama said with a strict voice. But it was too late. "Oh there is more coming out from your penis Mr Akiyama..." She said and she started to lick the leftover come coming out of his dick. "Ahhh Haruka! Dont do that!!" Akiyama said but Haruka didnt listen. She wiped her mouth and stood up. "Yeah that tasted nice" She said. Akiyama zipped his pants back up. 

 "Ok Mr Akiyama how do girls do it." Haruka asked. She lay down on the bed and started pulling down her leggings. "Haruka stop it. You shouldnt do that," Akiyama said. "Oh please Mr Akiyama its for homework like I said!" She said. She kicked her leggings off and Akiyama stared at her cute pink hello kitty panties. He wanted to look away but he also didnt. "I might as well help her and get it over with." He thought in his head. "Ok Mr Akiyama." She took off her panties and opened her legs. Her pussy only had a bit of hair but her pussy was nice and pink. "How do I do it?" 

 "Well..." Akiyama was just staring at how pretty she looked naked with her legs open like that. "Take your fingers and start rubbing the clit" "The clit? Whats the clit?" Haruka asked. Akiyama put his fingers on Harukas clit. "This right here. When you rub it then it makes you feel really good." Akiyama started to rub Haruka's clit and she moaned. "Wow your right...It does feel good can you do it some more?" She asked and Akiyama knew he shouldnt but she just looked so pretty like that he couldnt say no. He was even getting hard again. 

 "Yeah sure. But I will show you something even better." Akiyama said and he rubbed her clit and started fingering her pussy at the same time. Haruka moaned loudly. "Yes that feels soo good Mr Akiyama!" Akiyama was getting really turned on by how Haruka looked moaning and wiggling around like that. Her pussy felt really good too with his fingers inside of her. "Okay. Thats how girls get off do you wanna try it yourself Haruka." Haruka nodded. "Sure." Akiyama pulled his hand out of her and Haruka started fingering herself and moaning. Akiyama couldnt stop staring at her and he wanted to jack off so badly but he knew he shouldnt. "Ahh ahh yes!" Haruka shouted and her pussy started to squirt out hot juice on her hand. 

 "So thats how girls do it..." Haruka whispered. Akiyama nodded. "Yeah is that all the questions you have." "No I have another one...Can you show me what its like to have a penis inside of me?" Haruka asked. "No Haruka this is going too far Kiryu will kill me if he ever finds out." Haruka smiled. "Uncle Kaz will never know, besides you are tutoring me you are just helping me with my homework. Come on Mr Akiyama dont be so strict." 

 "Fine." Akiyama said. He started undoing his pants and his cock was so hard. "I dont wanna get you pregnant so im gonna pull out when im about to come ok?" Haruka nodded. "Yeah I understand. Put it inside of me." Akiyama held her legs and pushed himself slowly inside of Haruka and they both moaned. "Wow your pussy is so tight. Its perfect" Akiyama said and Haruka blushed. "Your penis feels really good inside me." 

 Akiyama pushed himself all the way in and started thrusting inside of Haruka and she was moaning loudly. "Yess Mr Akiyama dont stop it feels awesome!" Akiyama kept fucking her and he hit her G-spot. "Wow that feels amazing do it again!" Haruka shouted and Akiyama did. 

 "Oh your pussy feels so good...Haruka im gonna come..." He said as he kept fucking her. "Ahh its so good~" Haruka moaned. Akiyama pulled out and came on Harukas bed sheets. 

 They cleaned themselves up. "Thank you for teaching me about sex Mr Akiyama" She said with a bow. "I hope you can tutor me again sometime." She said and smiled and Akiyama blushed. "I dont know. Maybe. See you later Haruka" and left her apartment. Haruka called her friend Akari on her phone as soon as Akiyama was gone. "Akari! The plan worked. I finally had sex with Mr Akiyama! Ill tell you all about it later." She hung up with a smile. 


End file.
